Jim in Love
by Half Breed Ishtah
Summary: What if Jim met a mysterious girl with a strange tattoo on her wrist. He ends up on the RLS Legacy with her hunting a pirate.


Jim had just walked into the newly built inn from a fun filled day of solar-surfing. As he had always spent his days around the quiet planet he lived on with many others. 

"Jim! You're home! Out solar-surfing I see", Ms. Hawkins, said glancing shortly at his home built solar surfboard.

"Yes mom", Jim said. 

"Oh, I've hired someone who's going to help around. They're going to live with us for a while. Hope you don't mind sharing your room for a day or two. I still expect you to do your share of the work around here", Mr. Hawkins announced. 

"Yes mom. I'll be upstairs", Jim said. "Jim. Get cleaned up and come back down. I want you meet the new person. I want you to look your best", his mom insisted. 

"Ok. I'll be back down", Jim said and ran up stairs. 

                                     ^*^

Jim hopped down step by step. When he came down it was different. The sound of cursing people and alcohol was strong in the air. In a small boot near the window was a small gang of new pirates from town. Beginners from their bragging and all talk.  

"Jim…About time… hurry and…" then Ms. Hawkins was interrupted by shattering plates and a yelling voice. 

"Let go!" a young new face bellowed, "Plz sir! Let go!" As Ms. Hawkins was about to head over to try and get the new girl out of trouble Jim put his hand her shoulder. 

"Jim? Someone's got to do something to help her", his mom said he gave her that look of he was going to do it, "Fine. No fist fighting. I'll send for the police."

Jim hurried and walked over to them. "Let go!" she hollered when Jim suddenly appeared in front of her. He leaned forward acting like he was going to kiss her. But instead whispered something, "Play along. Trust me on this"

He backed up. 

"So. You ready to go on that date I promised you?" Jim asked as if he knew what he was doing. "Heay punk. I get first dibs on the new girl! Jim!" the pirate gangster yelled in anger of his interruption. 

"Heay! Well you should have been here earlier like this morning", Jim smarted back. 

"Punk. Get away from her. She's all mine. Ya hear?" the pirate yelled and stood up and grabbed him bay the collar in a threatening way. "Let him go!" the girl yelled and punched him and hit him but it made no harm to him. He just pushed her away to the floor. 

 "Heay! You apologize to her!" Jim yelled an order. 

"What ya gonna do about it Hawkins?" the pirate hissed. 

"First I'll beat your ass up and then let you crawl back under the rock you came from", Jim said, "Maybe I think I'll send a box of breath mints to ya for Christmas too."

"What was that punk!" and he lifted and fist ready to hit him. Then the door was pushed open and two police robots rolled in. 

"You new gang members. No causing trouble. Especially here. I get a call of you harassing a young woman and threats to Jim. Now leave now and no charges. But if it happens again we'll lock you up till you get or raise a bail out money", the police informed. 

"I'll be back Hawkins. Next time you won't be so lucky! Remember…the names Jack" and he and the other gang members followed him out. 

"Thank you officer", Ms. Hawkins said. She made short conversation with them. 

While Jim kneeled on the floor and was helping pick up broken plates off the floor. As he reached for the last broken plate his hand ran into another. More pale and long. 

Then he looked up as his eyes met another. Beautiful sparkle jade colored eyes. A pale complexion face unlike his tan face. Long black hair with red strikes that fell to her back and curled slightly at the ends. From the top from her roots was a string of white feathers that hung down.

"Hi. I'm a", he tried to make the words come out as he and she stood up at the same time, "I'm…a…"

"Jim, honey, meet Blade. The new hired hand", his mom introduced. 

"A hi", Jim said astonished not looking away. "Hi Jim. Ms. Hawkins has told me a lot about you. I've heard a lot after what you did on the R.L.S Legacy", she said. 

"Right…" his mind wondering her beauty. She wasn't dressed like a normal woman would. She was in baggy pants help up by a belt. A chain hanging from her belt loop and to one her pockets. And tight belly shirt that matched her black pants. 

"Well. Jim you can take the night off tonight. Same for you Blade.  I'll close up early tonight. You two go ahead and well get to know each other. Since she's going to be staying a while with us. I'll see you later. Blade there's some blankets on the floor in Jim's room. Jim be nice no naughty stuff. I trust you won't try anything", him mom eyed him. 

"I won't. I promise. I'll help move her stuff into the next room tomorrow. I promise", Jim assured. His mom walked away. 

"So…Blade… need a tour of the place. So ya know where's were and what's what?" Jim asked. 

"Ms. Hawkins has already showed me around. Thank you anyway", Blade chuckled at his nervousness. "Well…um…what would you like to do?" Jim asked. 

"I don't know. What did you have in mind?" Blade asked. "Nothing really", he said and looked away and kinda scratched the back of his neck. 

"Well you think of something. I'm going to go throw these plates away", Blade, said. "No…no. Allow me. Just wait upstairs for me. I'll see you up there. And…well…we can talk if you want", Jim said and took to tray of broken plates. 

"Thanks" she walked up stairs. 

"Jim?" his mom demanded as he turned to see her standing there. 

"A…yes mom?" Jim said heading to the kitchen as she followed him. "I'll be checking up on you time to time. I don't want you…" but Jim interrupted, "Mom! I won't do anything. I'll talk to her and that's it. Plz! Can't you trust me for once?"

"Alright", she said after a moment of thought. But I want her in the next room as soon as possible tomorrow. Got it?" 

"Yes. Bright and early for that", Jim said annoyed. "Ok. That's all. I love you honey. Now go take it easy and talk to her", she said and kissed him on the forehead. 

                                        ^*^

"Hi", Jim said as he walked into the room. "Hi", she replied as she made her bed on the floor, "Nice room you have up here."

"A thanks", Jim said taking a quick look at the mess it was with scattered childhood storybooks all over and papers and a bunch of junk on the floor.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy. So…um…where ya from? Any family you have?" Jim asked trying to make conversation. 

She only looked at him and then went back to what he was doing. "Oh…sorry if I said something…I have the same story if that's what it is. I won't ask if it's too personal…"

"No…no. It's ok. It's not that bad. My dad left my family. My mom died of a server illness. I left my planet. 

"My dad also left me and my mom. I have no other family and this is the planet I live my miserable life on", Jim said and sat on his bed, "that's really the whole story about me besides that whole ship voyage and stuff."

"Really. At least you had an adventure of a life time", Blade said and lay down on the floor. 

"Oh…would you…um…like to use my bed and I sleep on the floor? Until you move into the other room?" Jim offered, "It won't bother me since I slept on a wooden deck before." 

"No it's ok. But thanks anyway" she said. 

When she once turned her wrist a certain way her notice whet looked like a symbol burned or tattooed into her left wrist. It was a moon with bobbed wire and thorns the circled it and wings of feathers and one that looked like bat also.  He decided not to ask about it. 

"What's that lil' pink blob? He's so cute", Blade asked. "Morph? Yeah. Cute lil' fella and the best friend you can have. Silver gave him to me on my space adventure not too long ago. He's kept me company ever since", Jim said. "Well he's adorable", she complimented and Morph rubbed against her cheek. "That means he likes ya too", Jim informed. 

Most of the time they were both quiet. Little talk and questions. When Jim's mom came into say good night they went to sleep. 

^*^

It was lunchtime and Jim was just about to leave to go solar-surfing the rest of the afternoon since he took the morning duty of the inn. 

"Jim!" he mom called after him. 

"What mom!" Jim yelled back annoyed. "Take Blade with you. Show her around town. Something", Ms. Hawkins said. 

"Mom. You can't take a girl solar-boarding", Jim began. Until the open window upstairs someone had a fun yell and flew out the window on a solar board, and circled Jim. 

"Who says girls can't solar-board?" Blade asked as she stopped. 

"Oh Jim. Looks like you have competition", Ms. Hawkins teased. "How about it. Race to solar-board?" Blade asked.

"Can both be a choice?" Jim asked. 

"Why not", Blade said. Before Jim's mom could say anything else they were off.  Racing till Jim came to him usual place. 

"Whoa! I haven't had competition like that in forever", Jim said catching his breath. 

"You ain't so bad yourself. Still up for some sky boarding?" She asked in a darling way. Jim had never really met or talked to girl before. This one was like him. Was as good as him. Maybe even better, at solar-boarding. This caught his attention for her besides her charm and beauty. 

"Of course! That's the best part!" Jim exclaimed. The whole day they spent solar-boarding and challenging each other at stuff. They also went to town and got some ice cream before going home. 

"Jim! You're late!" Ms. Hawkins scolded, "You suppose to be home before dark to help Blade move into the other room."

Blade was upstairs when his mom decided to scold him. After about and hour of only yelling and a new curfew he went t upstairs and sat on his roof. On his own little piece of heaven in the stars that let him get away and think of more important things. Like what the future would be like and any more pirate adventure…and Blade a bit. Like where she was from and who her family was…and even the mysterious symbol on her wrist. 

Then a squeaky voice was heard and a pick blob of something popped out of nowhere. "Heay Morph", Jim said lazily. 

Then Morph made a figure of a hand pointing up over to the other side of the roof. "Morph. Do you want me to look on the other side of the roof?" Jim asked looking confused and Morph went frantic as if he was right. 

"Ok. Just hush up", Jim whispered. 

Then he crawled up to the top of the roof. He peeked over the edge to the other flat side. There he heard singing and saw dark red hair from the night..

'When I look into your eyes I can see a love restrained but darlin' when I hold you don't you know I feel the same. 'Cause nothin' lasts forever and we both know hearts can change and it's hard to hold a candle', she was singing an old Guns N' Roses song.  One of Jim's favorite songs. Then he sang the last verse along with her, 'In the cold November rain.' 

It startled her. She immediately jumped up. But she was different in appearance. Out of her back was one bat like wing. Black with few dark purple strikes. The other one feathers of soft snowy old wings with scattered small dots. She looked really scared from him seeing her, and looked like she was ready to fight. Jim's eyes were upon only her appearance and not too aware of what she was going to do.

"Blade?" 

"You didn't see anything!" she shouted a bit defensive.

"Ok. I won't say a word. Just calm down…Here I'm gonna sit down. Ok? Sit down and talk?" Jim assured and slowly sat on the top along the bend in the roof.   "Why are you up here? How'd you know I would be here?" Blade asked. 

"I didn't. I always come up here to clear my head and stuff", Jim said, "Honest. I didn't know."

Then she flew and sat next to him. 

"Oh. Then sorry I snapped", she said looked down. 

"You're one of those Fly Aries. But you're one of each. I thought one kind stuck with one and the other with its own", Jim said, "human call 'em demons and angels. You're half and half of each."

"That's the law from where my home is", she said. "Why are you here?"

"Because if I didn't leave they'd kill me without reasonable trial", Blade said. 

"Strict."

"Too strict. So I ran away. Since they already killed my father and mother and kept me alive by slavery, I escaped. They let me live to a certain age then they'd kill me. So I ran away before the day I would be killed", Blade said. 

"Sorry. I didn't know…I…" Jim was interrupted by her, "If anyone or any ears here that I am here, then there will be trouble. They're looking for me. More of hunting me down. Already caught me almost twice but I got away. But plz make sure you don't tell a soul. Can I trust you on that? I didn't intend anyone on this planet to find out about me", she gave him her desperate eyes hopping he would keep this fatal sudden secret. 

"You have my military academy word on it. That's a very high word and honor", Jim said.

"Since you already accidentally found me out, I guess it wouldn't hurt to actually make a friend after so long", Blade said and looked at him. 

"Really?" Jim looked surprised, "um…so…um…you like it here?"

"It's quiet. I'm pretty sure other Fly Aries won't think of this place", Blade said, "And thanks for earlier yesterday with those gang pirates. I would have pounded each of their faces in literally but that would give away my inhumanly looking appearance with my Fly Aries strength. So don't underestimate me when it comes to fighting. I'm givin' ya a fair warning on that", Blade said.  

"Oh really. Sounds more like a challenge", Jim said. She giggled, "I haven't even chuckled in so long, it feels good to finally laugh again", she said.  

"Oh really. Tell me…if you don't mind…what is it like on the Fly Aries planet?" Jim asked. 

"It's the most beautiful planet in the cosmos. Trees as tall as space ship boats. Maybe taller. Fall the leaves turn purple, reds, orange, and death browns. Winter it's as white as the stars are bright. Summers are hot and fiery. Forests healthy and green. River and great waters are crystal blues", she started and talked as if she was still there, and "It's just so beautiful. I wish I could go back but…"

"Sounds to me you left a part of you there the way you're describing it", Jim stated. "I did. I left my heart at home. But I still have my mind", Blade said. 

"Oh… who's after you?" he covered his mouth knowing he said something wrong, "oops. Can't let my curiosity run off. Sorry if that's a bit personal."

"It's ok. I'm running from a schist load of bounty hunters. The Arial Army. Just lil' ol' me can cause such a stir.  And a bunch of pirates. Only for my bounty. I don't understand why they're so uptight and scared of me. I don't know. It's just crazy. I was either left the choices take my chances in escaping or wait till my age and be executed", Blade said looking away. 

"Don't worry. I'm sure they won't find you here. It's so quiet here that where ever they are, they wouldn't think of looking here", Jim assured.  

"Maybe that's what they want us to think. Maybe they're looking in all the quiet planets. Oh well. I'll take care of 'em if they come", Blade assured. 

"Heay. Next time we go solar surfing…can we go flying? I always wanted to know what it feels like to actually 'fly'", Jim said. "Sure. But don't you get enough with sky boarding. Oh no wait…Um…you fall. Not fly. Ok. Sure. I'll take ya flying", Blade said. 

^*^

"Good morning Dilbert!" Ms. Hawkins said as Dilbert and Amelia both came in, "Good morning to you too Mrs. Amelia."

"Morning Sarah", Dilbert and Amelia greeted back. "How's your inn running this morning?" Dilbert asked. 

"Just fine. It's a bit easier now that I hired an extra hand to help. Where is she? I would love for you to met her", Ms. Hawkins said looking around the main room. 

"That's fine. We're here for some breakfast and maybe some lunch. So we'll be here for quite a while. That should be plenty of time", Amelia said.

"Ok. Plz…take a seat and I'll ready your orders", Sarah said, "the usual I presume?"

"Yes plz", Dilbert said. So Dilbert and Amelia both sat in the usual seat by the window. 

After Sarah and just finished their food and placed it on the table was when Jim was recklessly sliding down the rail and being a show off as Blade raced down after him. 

"Jim!" his mother hollered. 

"You know better than to do that in here. And showing off to the new hired hand too", she also added. Then Jim scratched the back of his head and blushing. "Just don't do it again son. Dilbert and Amelia are here", she also informed. 

"Ok", Jim said. "Amelia. Dilbert. This is my new hired hand Blade", Ms. Hawkins introduced. 

Amelia and Dilbert stood up. "Hello. Doctor Dilbert Doppler", Dilbert introduced and shook Blade's hand, "My lovely wife Amelia."

"Hello", Blade said. Amelia shook her hand but had a deathly look in her eye toward her. She sniffed the air. 

"That smell?" Amelia said trying to think where she smelt that sent before. Jim and Blade eyed each other. 

"Smell what dear?" Dilbert said sniffing the air himself.  A mix of lilacs and lavenders and clean scent, mixed with a horrible faint scent of bloodshed and war and death. 

The Amelia took steps toward Blade who was starting to back against the close wall in a bit of fear of what Amelia smelled of her. The Amelia leaned forward and took two big sniffs of her keeping eye contact with her. 

"I've smelled the scent before but I can't recall the smell. Two different breeds in one. But what two breeds am I smelling?" Amelia asked low and harsh to where Blade was tense and still pressing herself against the wall very nervous. 

"Al-gil-i-coam-o-lious Flem-o-li-oclo-moul-ious", Dilbert said a gusting his glasses slightly. "Something's not right about you", Amelia murmured. 

"Speck English Dilbert", Amelia said backing up and giving Blade room to breath.   

"I forget that one but I'll have to look it up", Dilbert said. "Heay. What ever it was that you guys are 'smelling' it's probably nothing to worry about. Maybe it was left over from a passing customer who's long gone by now", Jim said covering up Blade's case. 

"Possible", Amelia said, "WE have more important maters to attend to. Thanks for breakfast Sarah. We'll see you later. Maybe come to dinner at our place tomorrow? Plz. Fell free to bring your new girl along", Amelia offered. 

"Thanks you Amelia. I'll see if I can make it. If not I'll just send Jim and Blade and they can bring home left over", Sarah said. "Nonsense Sarah. I can send on of my officers to look after and cook while you're gone", Amelia said. "Thank you Amelia. I'd be glad to come to dinner. Isn't that right Jim?" his mom said and eyed him. 

"Yeah. Right. That would be great", Jim said. "Ok. Well we'll be off now", Dilbert said. "Good bye and have a safe ride back into town", Sarah said. 

Then those two left. "Well Jim", Ms. Hawkins began, "You have some dishes to do. Blade you have some orders to cook and stuff. So get to work plz. I'll let you both off early. Say around four or so."

"Ok mom/Ms. Hawkins", Blade and Jim said at the same time. 

Then Jim and Blade spent most of their time in the kitchen and talking. And getting to know each other better.  As Ms. Hawkins said they were out of the house by four and in town. 

Jim treated to dinner under the stars. 

It was mostly quiet the entire mean. "I don't like how Amelia was. And Dilbert. They're nice but they almost found out my secret", Blade said, "So I may be a bit uptight around them."

"If I were you I wouldn't worry about it. What was it about the 'smell'?" Jim asked. 

"The demons' scent is mostly war and blood coated like. More devilish to it. Angels' scents are more uplifting. Like lilacs and lavender and sweet smells. I have a mix of both since I'm the only half-breed. That scientific name Dilbert stated. That gave it all away. He said Fly Aries in the scientific way. That gave it all away", Blade said. 

"Oh…well then don't start that kind of conversation with them. It's better to let them start the topic most the time. So you really have nothing to worry about", Jim assured. "But what if Amelia looked up the scientific name? And found out its short version meaning? And looked up my bounty? What then? I don't want to fight anyone", Blade said. 

"I'll be there to back ya up. She won't fight if I'm in her way of her target", Jim said, "But it depends on how much the bounty is though?" he joked. 

"Jim!" Blade yelled a bit offended. "I was kidding Blade. Don't take it so seriously", Jim said, "If you don't mind me asking how much is your head bounty?"

"It's a lot higher than Long John Silver's is. A lot higher because of what I am", Blade said. 

"Well. I won't worry", Jim assured, "C'mon. Tomorrow we have to be well rested up for Amelia's dinner. She'll make ya stuff your face until you through it all back up.  Trust me on this one."

^*^

"Sarah! Plz come in, come in!" Dilbert said opening the door wider for them. "Oh. I see you brought Ms. Blade along with you. Welcome", Dilbert said again, "dinner will be ready shortly."

"Amelia's in the study and I shall be there in a few minutes. So plz, make yourselves at home" Dilbert said once again and hurried off. 

Jim and his mom guided Blade along with them to the study deep in the mansion. 

"Awe! Hello. Glad you all could make it", Amelia greeted. 

"Hello Amelia", Sarah replied. Jim and Blade waved hello quietly. 

"Plz. Take a seat and warm yourselves by the fire", Amelia said as a few house maids pulled up a few chairs buy the fire.

Everyone was seated and comfortable and ready for a topic to come up and talk about till Dilbert came back and then dinner.  

"First off I wish ask Jim something before talking about anything else. Of course with your mother's permission about it first. Jim we need you're skills in a search for a pirate by the name of Goloff. He's been causing a lot of trouble. There, of course will be a handsome reward for his capture dead or alive", Amelia saw Blade looking away in thought, "Something the matter Ms. Blade?"

"That name. I've heard it somewhere", Blade answered, "Plz just call me Blade. Mrs. Amelia."

"Then you may address me as just Amelia. Where did you hear about this?"

"On my planet a few years ago. But it's drawing a blank because it's so old. But the names familiar", Blade said. 

"Sarah. I'll split the reward with Jim so you have money to last you over with your inn and all. Plz? We need Jim on this mission", Amelia said keeping eye contact with her. 

"Plz mom! It's been awhile. Just like old times. I miss it. Plz?" Jim begged. 

"Oh…Jim…alright. We're getting low on money. Plz be careful and don't stay away too long", Sarah said giving in to easily. 

"And Blade. My cat instincts are telling my to bring her for some reason. Besides we need a god cook. If it's ok with you Sarah since she's your helping hand. I can always send some of my house maids to help you at the inn if you need the help to replace Jim and Blade's chores", Amelia offered. 

"If Blades wants to go. It's her decision not mine", Sarah said. 

"I'd love to!" Blade answered immediately before Amelia said anything to her.

"Alright then. We leave the morning after tomorrow", Amelia said. Be sure you're here and we'll take you with us to the R.L.S Legacy", Amelia said. 

"Wow. I can't believe it myself", lade whispered to Jim. 

"Oh and Jim. Since you seem to be so found of Blade you can keep her company in the kitchen and washing dishes with her. Oh. And her bodyguard. Again we have a bad looking group of a hired crew on board again", Amelia warmed. 

"Dishes again?" Jim moaned. "Just like old times Jim, just like old times", Amelia chuckled. 

Then after an hour or so of other chatter Dilbert finally came in and later had dinner. 

Then after a few short hours Sarah, Jim and Blade finally left. 

Then as soon as they got home the tow week to sleep to get an early start in the morning. 

^*^ 

The next day was usually. First they went ahead and packed some clothes and stuff for the trip. Then the rest of the day was cooking and cleaning. 

^*^

"Wow!" blade said running a bit further away of the small group with Jim, Amelia, and Dilbert in it. 

"Amazing she, isn't she?" Amelia asked. 

"Whoa!" Blade said still a bit breathless at the beautiful, huge ship that looked almost golden., "She's gorgeous Amelia", blade said.  

"On the ship, my dear, plz address me as captain or ma'am. Thank you", Amelia corrected. "Yes ma'am", Blade said. 

"Now Blade here's the schedule. We only eat small breakfasts and small diners. No lunches", Amelia informed. "Yes ma'am. Saves food that way I guess", Blade said. 

"Very smart girl", Amelia said and nudged Jim in the side and winked. Jim didn't take his eyes off her. 

Then they boarded the ship. The crew was scatter of two to three little groups. "Alright crew! Man your stations and prepare for deporting! A half hour till departing the harbor! Ready for that time!" Amelia instructed. 

"You two go away and get you spots in the cabin. Jim will show you the way there. Then you two have permission to watch the deporting. I'll call for you later in the evening. Jim watch your and Blade's backs with these roughens. Keep an eye on Blade. They may try something. There are no other women on board but her and I", Amelia whispered.  

Jim shook his head yes. 

"C'mon Blade. You heard the captain", Jim said. 

*^*^^*^

"Wow Jim! I can't believe I'm actually on the R.S.S Legacy", Blade said and jumped from the top bunk and sat on his mattress under hers. 

"Really feels like old times. Except without Silver here this time", Jim said.

"C'mon. Let's hurry. Don't want to miss the departing", Blade said all excited. 

"You remind me of me when I first was on here", Jim said. 

Blade blushed a little at the comment and said, "wow. I've never actually seen a departing or been on one at that. Plz hurry. I don't to miss it!" "I'll take ya to the best spot in watching", Jim said, "You'd like that?"

"I'd love that Jim!" Blade said. 

"Ok. Last on the deck has the other's duties for the first three days!" he got a head start. 

"Heay!" she shouted and ran after him. 

^*^*^

"Ha! I beat you! Slow poke!" Blade yelled as she plopped down on the deck catching her breath and Jim caught up and catching his breath as well. 

"Jim!" Amelia yelled from her post on the deck above them, "Prepare yourself for departing in five minutes!" Amelia gave them a heads up. 

"Ok. Better grab the best spot", Jim said helping her up. 

Jim and her climbed on he side ropes and stayed put. 

The departing began. Captain Amelia shouting her orders and the crew did as she commanded. Soon they were off. 

"Hold on tight", Jim warned. Then his hands tightened the ropes and his body just flew straight up. As did Blade's but she seemed to panic a bit because it was new to her. Jim didn't since he knew that the artificial gravity wasn't put on till after a minute or two of floating. The both suddenly fell back on the ropes and climbed down after staying on the ropes catching the free breeze. Amelia waited for them. 

"Blade. I suggest you ready dinner. Our kitchens are a bit slow heated and will take a while of cooking. We have about hundred and three mouths to feed. Make sure you make plenty to feed others with plenty for yourself and Jim. Jim, check up on her every hour or so", Amelia instructed, "Dinner is always at seven thirty so have it ready by that time. Breakfast is always at nine thirty", Amelia informed, "There is a clock in the kitchen so you know when to start cooking and such. Be careful. I always eat my means in my courtiers. Just ask Jim to take you when you're ready to send in my meals. Good evening to both of you."

"Well. I'll show ya where the kitchen is", Jim said. He showed her where it was and all. He left her. As Amelia said he checked on her every hour and such. Seeing she was ok and if she needed anything. 

Until dinner she already had a few bowls filled of hot stew and on the table for the crew to grab. Jim volunteered to help her fill bowls to speed up the long line. 

As Blade filled up a certain bowl, a crew member stopped the line. He was about Jim's age and height. Black hair with blonde streaks. Beady blood ember eyes. That sent fear down anyone's spine. A very handsome face and a tan complexion. On his right eye, it looked like a tribal sign of a claw marks. It made him look eve more handsome a strong. He was muscular from all the lifting crates and all the work he does. 

"Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllllllllooooooooooooo", he said looking a bit wide eyed at her beauty and had a bit of an Australian accent, "Wow. What a beaut! I didn't think the captain would hire such a pretty face on such a place like this."

"Here", she handed him his bowl of stew. "Thanks mate. By the way. I'm Bow. Hope to see ya on deck sometime", Bow said. 

He took his bowl and sat down somewhere in the crowd of aliens and other weird things. 

After everyone else was given a bowl there was just enough left for three more mouths to feed. So Blade and Jim stood up there with a bowl in their hand. 

"I should go ahead and give Amel… I mean the captain her bowl of grub", Blade said. "Ok. I'll show ya her cabin", Jim said. 

"No it's ok. I saw her walk into it earlier today when I went up on deck to see how things were doing up there. She showed me where her cabin was. Thanks anyway", Blade said, "I'll be right back."

She grabbed an extra bowl and walked out of the mess hall cabin. 

^*^*^

Knock, knock!! "Come in!", shouted a voice from inside. Blade opened the door and walked in. Seeing Amelia working on some papers and looked up at her. 

"Good. It's just the right time to eat. Thank you dear. Oh, I was thinking. If you don't want to sleep with those dirty, over grown mud ball of a crew in those cabins below, I'll be more than glade to set up a mattress in here for you to sleep. It'll be a lot safer in here for you. Women to women wise. I wouldn't want you to get hurt down there. They can be pretty rough and vial at time", Amelia said. 

"Thank you but no. I'll be ok. I know how to take of myself. And Jim's bunk is right under mine to he'll be watching my back if anything happens. Thank you for your concern captain", Blade said. 

"Ok. But my cabin is always open to you if you need a place to get away from those so called men. And if any give you any trouble don't hesitate for a second to tell me. Remember that. I'm a woman too and I'm going to watch you back since you're very new at this", Amelia said. "Thank you ma'am", Blade said. 

"You're dismissed", Amelia said. And blade left with a small wave good bye. 

When she got on the first deck Jim was standing out by the rim. Leaning on the edge and staring out in the space. A few other crew people where scattered out on the deck further down. 

She walked over to him. 

"Looks like we have a lot of dishes to do", she said and leaned on the brim of the ship next to him. 

"Yep. I can't wait", he said being sarcastic, "it's a bit too much like the old days."

She chuckled, "It a bit fun so far. But what do I know? I'm a newbie at this."

"Don't worry. You'll find out how much work I had to do on this ship", Jim said.  

"I know. I know not expect this to be an easy ride with no work. I'll do my shar", Blade said, "Well better start on those dishes before it's too late in the night."

"Right", Jim said and stretched.

They walked toward the lower deck stairs. Then the Bow guy and two other people walked up.  

"Heay! It's you again. I loved the stew. Like mama used to make. What are you names by the way?" Bow asked. 

"Blade", she answered. "Jim Hawkins", Jim replied. 

"THE Jim Hawkins?" one of Bow's buddies asked. "Yeah. We have a lot of work to do. So it you'll excuse us", Jim said. 

"The dishes?" Bow asked, "it never hurt to have an extra hand to help. The more the merrier as the old sayin' goes. How about it? It'll get done faster", Bow said winking at Blade. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. But won't young et in trouble if you're not up here?" Blade asked. "Nah. At least I'm keepin' myself out of trouble, aren't I?" Bow asked. 

"I guess if you're sure of not getting in trouble", Blade said. 

"Ok then. I'll catch up with ya later guys", Bow said as his buddies walked off. "Did you have to say that?" Jim whispered.

"I don't see in any harm in it", she whispered in reply, "besides. I don't want to do all the dishes. That's a lot of people I have to cook for anyway. It's nice of him to offer to help. How can I refuse?"

She hurried and caught up with Bow and Jim followed close behind a bit jealous behind the two. In the kitchen it was all talk and clean. In only an hour all the dishes were cleaned and stashed away for tomorrow. 

Blade wiped away a few smudges of dirt and sweat off her forehead. "Whoa. Thanks for the help…Bow. It would have taken longer with just Jim and me cleaning these plates", Blade said, "It's not like I'm not used to it or anything." 

"Well. We have a good long two hours before lights out and bed time for us. How about a tour of the ship, Blade?" Bow offered. 

Yawn, "I'm not feeling up for walking right now. It's was tiring enough. But thanks though. Maybe tomorrow", Blade said. 

"Ok. Then when I take my break", Bow said, "I'll ask a favor from one of my pals. They'll take my post for a while."

Then one of Bow's pals came into the kitchen and stopped at the bottom step. "Bow. Break out between the guys. Can ya break 'em up?" he asked. Bow rushed out. 

"A fight already? Where's the captain?" Jim asked he and Blade ran out on the first deck. 

Cursing between two weird looking aliens. Three other people tried holding one back while two barely held the other. 

Bow yelling at each to break it up or it's the bridge time for the both of them. Neither listened. 

Blade was still running to see if her luck could stop them. Then the bigger guy broke out of the hold and was charging at the other. "Blade! Don't get involved!" Jim shouted. 

But too late. She was already in his rampaging path. "Watch it!" Bow yelled but before he could get to Blade and move her out of the way, the huge, scaly slimed body of the alien was on the ground out cold. Blade stood strong as if nothing happen. "Blade!?" Jim yelled running up to her, "you ok? What happened?"

"I'm fine. It was nothing. Trust me. I did you all a favor so there wouldn't be so much trouble for you all", she said. 

"Bravo my dear. You'd make an excellent captain if put to use on day at the academy", Amelia said as she walk up out of no where, "no. Report. What happened to make a fight break out?"

"Over something stupid. Said something about he stole the rest of his food. Or what was left of it anyways. Then something about his attitude", reported on of the crew members. 

"Over food? How stupid! No breakfast in the morning for any of you. Blade and Jim. You two I trust had nothing to do with it but you are allowed to eat something small. Consider this a small punishment. Next time it'll be four days no food. Only water for all of you. Thank you again Blade. Saved me the trouble. You…Bow…Go ahead and lock him up in the bridge. About two days should be enough. Now…back to you stations men. Look out for any pirate ships!" Amelia ordered. All satiated and said yes captain. Bow and a few others dragged the heavy body off below deck. 

"Wow. That was fast. How's you know to take out that guy in one blow?" Jim asked. "Easy. On a trip to your planet I had a run in with a few of those breeds. They're all weak in a certain place. Just above the stomach. It was nothing really", Blade said. Most of the other crew members stared at her angrily and bit differently. All began to whisper about stuff in different languages. 

"I think we better go someplace else. I don't like this crowd", Jim whispered. 

As Jim and Blade began to walk around the crowd one of them stopped her. 

"Miss…thanks a lot for the trouble. No we don't get to eat tomorrow", he said in a deep, raspy voice that matched his ugly face. "Well if you don't let me go and let me mind my own business, I can make it to where you can have nothing for the rest of the trip. Only a biscuit and that's it. Do you want that? Besides, I remember the captain saying no breakfast. She didn't say any supper. But I can have that taken away from you alone and let everyone else eat", Blade warned. At the he left her go. 

He walked away and mumbled. "Nice comeback", Jim complimented. "I've had experience with crews like them", Blade said, "So don't underestimate me."

"I'll take that in consideration next time", Jim murmured, "Now! How about I take you to the best spot on the ship."

"Sounds exciting", she said. He walked her to the every front of the ship. 

Jim stood on the wood point pointing out forward. He took a seat horse saddle style. She followed and sat down the same way with him. The wind blowing ever softly. The dark space was a mix of purples and blacks and stars and dark sea blues. 

"I used to always come up here to clear my head and think. Kind of what I do on the roof back at home. No one will bother you here", Jim said. 

"It's a beautiful view here. Wow. I never thought I'd actually get to ride on a voyage on this famous ship", Blade sighed as if it was a dream come true. 

"I just gonna say this now…but…I don't like that guy Bow. He's a bit…how can I put this…oh…" Jim was trying to say the right words. "Nice and out coming and such?" Blade finished for him. "Yeah", Jim said, "It's not like a crew like this has a nice guy like him with them. It's kinda…well… not really great. It sounds to me like there's something going on…like a conspiracy or a mob and such."

"I'll be careful around him. Ok? You sound like the father I never had. Or even a brother at that", she complimented. Jim blushed a bit. 

"Oh…really? Um I guess then…um", Jim said looking down. "Um…what?" she said. "Um…then I guess that's out of the question", Jim muttered. 

"It can't be out of the question if I haven't heard the question yet. So…what then?" Blade asked. 

"This may give you a bit of a clue", Jim whisper and leaned in close. Closer and closer he brought his face…his lips to hers. Eyes closed and nervous as ever he could be. 

"JIM!" shouted an annoying voice but yet cheerful and lively. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you", Dilbert shouted jogging up to then and seeing them almost into a kiss. 

"Oh…um…was I interrupting anything?" Dilbert asked. "No…no Dilbert. Did you want something?" Jim asked. 

"Oh…cuz I can come back…and…"

"Dilbert! What?" Blade asked.  "Jim. Look at these stowaways I found in the cargo hold", Dilbert said moving aside. Appeared and scrawny bronze metal robot. Blue technical eyes. Then a pink blob in the air next to him. 

"Jim! Buddy-ol'-pal!" it spoke and ran up and gave him a big hug as soon as he climbed down from the point of the ship. 

"Oh…Jim…who is this pretty madmozel?" it asked. "Ben…Blade this it Ben. Ben this is Blade", Jim introduced. Then Morph rubbed its slimy body on the side of his face. "Hi Morph. You two followed me here", Jim assumed. 

"Yep. Well I thought you'd need a great navigator. Oh and Captain Amelia forgave us for the hide away thing", Ben said. 

"Well it's great to see ya both", Jim said. "Oh. The captain would like to see you both in her quarters. Shall we head that way?" Dilbert asked. 

While the group walked away, no one was aware that someone had been watching them. On the mast that they walked past first, on the very top, sat a shadowed figure. He smiled and revealed his fangs. A small deep chuckle. 

^*^^*

"Good night Jim", Blade said as she popped her head upside down to look at his. "Good night. Don't let the space bugs bite", Jim returned the saying. She giggled and disappeared through her mattress. 

It was a late hour. Everyone soundly asleep. Most snoring but deeply sleeping. Except for one. Bow. He sneaked through the sleeping piles of misfit and alien life forms. And stopped at his certain destination. Jim's bed. Above slept Blade. 

Sound asleep without a care of the cosmos. Same as Jim but he was all spread out and snoring. She was curled into a ball fast asleep. 

'There you are my beauty', Bow thought. He reached under her cover and pulled out her hands. He rolled up on sleeve, bare smooth skin. Fair and felt like silk. 'Not this wrist', he thought. He rolled up the other wrist. There it was. A moon wrapped in bobbed wire and thorns. Wins of two different kinds. One of an angel wing and the other a demon wing. 

'Yes. She's the one!' he thought, 'I'll easily win her heart and she'll be all mine. Only one problem. That Hawkins kid. No biggie. I'll get him out of the way easy.'

He took one last look at the sleeping girl he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. 'Don't worry my darling. Your knight n' shining armor is here for you and you alone. Only wait for the right time", Bow whispered. 

He quietly sneaked back to his bed the same way he had left it. 

^*^*^*^*^

"Wake up. It's time for work", Jim said shaking her shoulder. "Already?" Blade yawned and stretched. She got up. 

"Yep. Captain said we had mopping duty on the first deck", Jim informed. "Ok. No biggie", Blade yawned out. "That's what I thought at first", Jim said. First she took a brush and quietly brushed her hair and put it into a lose ponytail. 

"Ok. I'm ready", she said and walked up on the first deck. Bright and sunny it was on deck even though space was black as death itself. 

Jim got the buckets of water and Blade got the mops. They were already started. About mid noon they had half the first deck cleaned. They were already mopping around the main mast. To the side was a group of alien crew member whispering and talking among themselves. 

"Don't make or look at any of them", Jim warned seeing that she was already wondering about what they were talking about. She couldn't help herself. She eyed them every second wondering what they were gossiping about. 

"Heay you! Girl!" one of them shouted and made their way to her. Seeing he was about three heads taller than Jim and her. "What you lookin' at?" he snarled at her. 

"Nothing. Sorry I stared", she murmured. "Right. Staring at my ugliness I bet! Well missy. How'd you like to know what ugly is all about? I can make that Purdy face of yours and make into ugliness", he said. Then took her arm and lifted her up. Slammed her into the mast. Out of Jim's reach to try and pull her down.  

"No! It's not that at all! I'm sorry I stared. It's a bit of a Fl… human instinct", she said almost giving away her secret. "Let her go!" demanded a voice. Out of no where Bow came with his buddies. 

"I said let her go", he repeated. "What you gonna do about it shorty?" he growled. "I can either have your belly gizzard spilled all over this deck here or we can do it without violence. Pick one. If you don't the captain will make sure you get hanged for hurting one hair on that girl there", Bow reminded on how the captain was and how strict she was at that.

He snarled at Blade and made eye contact with her. Her sleeve fell and revealed her marking on her wrist. It had caught his eye. "What's that?" the beast asked himself.

"No! Don't you dare look at it!" she yelled and then kicking him in the side of his so called neck and he was on the ground out cold from the single kick. 

She fell on her butt and then got up rubbing her butt from where she fell. "You ok Blade?" Bow asked as he approached her. "Yeah I'm fine. Thanks", she said. "I told you not to eye them", Jim said as he walked up. 

"I know. My fault", she said, "What should I do with him?" "Just sit him of to the side. Just say he fell asleep. He shouldn't remember a thing after that blow to the neck like that", Bow said as his pals already sat him you next to rim side of the ship. 

"Maybe you should go ahead and start dinner. It'll be a bit safer for you", Jim suggested. "Yeah. Maybe you're right. I'll se ya later", she walked off. Bow didn't take his greedy looking eyes off her until she was well out of sight. Jim instinctively knew he was up to something and it involved Blade in whatever it was. 

"Listen", Jim said, "Keep your hands off her. I have this feeling there's nothing but trouble coming from you. I don't want her in on the trouble. So keep her out of it and stay away and keep your grimy, dirty hand off her", Jim warned. 

"What makes you say that? What ever it is you're thinking, you don't have any proof of it involving me. So don't be threaten' people without back up on what. Take that as some free advice Hawkins", Bow said. 

After the long hours it was finally dinner and of course Bow was flirting and keeping her on everyone's good side so she wouldn't get hurt by the stronger crew guys. Some of the weird looking crew members began to look at her as the way Bow did. It was making Jim worried about her and nervous about something.

Later Jim found her on the deck looking out in space. 

"Heay", he said a bit gloomy. "Heay", she answered. "I don't like them. None of them. Especially that Bow guy", Jim said. "Now you're serious sounding like a father. Lighten up Jim. They ain't so bad", Blade said, "especially Bow. He's sweet."

"That's how they all start out until they back stab you", Jim said. "Where are you getting at Jim?" Blade asked with a confused look on her face. "That's how it started out. With Siler and me. Best of buds. I kinda actually thought of him as my dad. But until I found out he was the leader of a pirate group on this ship and said stuff. That's when it hurt. Until the end he really did care. Like a father", Jim said. 

"Jim. Listen…I' flattered that your looking out for me but you can't tell em who I can be friends with and who not. Ok? I'll keep an eye out on anything that is dangerous. Remember I'm not like that average girl. I don't get hurt that easy", Blade reminded. "I know but…" Jim said. 

"Do you want to finish what you started last night? Since we were interrupted", Blade asked. 

"Better not…"

"Why not? We're alone now", Blade said, "plz? What were you planning to do?" "Kiss you", Jim murmured. 

"Me?" she repeated. "Yeah. Is that wrong? I mean…it's well my first…um…time…and well I can fight enemies…but um…I've never really…um…well….can I kiss you?" He finally blurted it out. 

"I guess…but…I've never really kissed before in my life either. So it'll be new to both of us. I guess it wouldn't hurt", she said blushing a bit. He got closer to her. Sorta trapping her by the side rail of the ship so she couldn't run. Closer and closer. 

Just a light tap at first. Then longer and more daring and brave. Then a bit of tongue for a minute or two. "Until she pulled away all flushed as Jim was too. "Wow. That was…well…new", she said. 

"Yeah. It was", Jim said. 

"Well I guess that finishes that off", Blade added. "Not quite. C'mon. I'll take ya on a ride for your life", he grabbed her hand and took her blow deck. Down to the mini' boats. 

"Won't we get in trouble?" Blade asked. "Na. The captain always let me do this last time I was on here. C'mon. Don't you trust me?" he held out his hand. She looked at him a minute and then took hi hand. No later they were soaring in the boat. He took her for a ride of her life. Speed of freedom and no limits. Soaring and riding along space creatures and more of playful racing with small and giant creatures. Jim spotted and comet. She rode her in the tail of the comet. Quick exciting swirls and agility that made it more thrill. 

They were heading back to the ship. "So…how's my driving?" Jim asked. She had a serious look on her face, "It was horrible. Terrible and very reckless!" she said and left Jim with a face of confusion, "But… it sure was ride of a lifetime! Next time I get to drive."

Those two began to laugh. "Ok. Better head back", Jim said. Then she cuddled next to him and he just put his arm around her. A slow ride back to the ship. She sorta fell asleep on the way back. So Jim had to carry her back to her bed. 

^*^*^*^

The months passed of hard work and little conflict with anyone. But Bow and Blade seemed to have gotten a bit close just as Jim and she did too. As to Jim's concern he was hiding something that was somewhat deadly if anyone found out. But he couldn't figure it out. Sometimes Jim would catch Bow flirting a bit too much like his hands on her hips when he's alone with her. And Jim's green jealousy would show and break Bow away from blade. 

^*^*^*^*^ 

It was mid afternoon. "Hurry! Lift that cargo box and lower it gently into the cargo hold!" Captain Amelia shouted. But it was only a few men who were lifting the box. 

The new cargo was a bit bigger and heavier than expected. Most of the crew was trying to pulley it down into the cargo opening to the cargo hold. Blade was in the front pulling as hard as she could. But she didn't realize who it was before. It was the alien that had almost found out her secret that one day she had kicked him in the neck and knocking him out.  

Her mind was on the main job. Then he got a devious idea. He sneaked his foot in front of her, pretending to hold his ground in the work. Then he pulled his foot back making it look like an accident. Then he kicked her out to under the cargo. 

He was on of the support as in he held the ground while the supporter pulled back to lift up the cargo box. He let go. The supporter behind him couldn't hold onto the rope supporting the cargo! The had no choice but to let go! So they did. 

"Blade! Jim and Bow yelled. Then Bow raced to her first and then got into a position. Then he held up the box with all his might. Then Jim helped and pulled Blade out from under and to safety. Then Bow slowly but making his way to the cargo hold opening. Then he leaned to box to the opening and it fell in. Then the first thing Bow did was plop down on the deck.

Then Amelia came up. "Good work Mr. Bow. Take the rest of the day off. Or help in the kitchen. Blade I suggest you are fine after that. I suggest thank these two. Now back to work the rest of you!", Amelia ordered. Then she walked off. Blade walked up to Bow when he stood up. "Bow?" she started. 

"It was nothing. As long as you're ok", Bow said. "Thanks. But here", then she gave him a small kiss on the cheek. 

"HEAY!" Jim yelled in jealousy. "Ok…ok…", she chuckled, "Here's one for you too." She gave Jim his lil' reward.  

"Heay. I'll see you in the kitchen!" Bow waved bye as she walked off and she waved bye to both of them. 

When she was well out of sight Bow actually said something to Jim. "Heay Jim. I know we're not the best of friends but didn't seem to me like that guy behind her tripped her on purpose and sorta kicked her under the cargo box? And let go as the supporter in the front. As if he wanted to kill her?" Bow asked. "After you think about it… Blade wouldn't have let go for anything until the job was complete. She couldn't have fell forward when she and others where pulling backward", Jim stated the basics.  "Well I'll keep an eye out on him and you keep an eye on blade. Deal?" bow asked. "Ok", Jim nodded in agreement. "Ok. Well I guess I'll see you later then", Bow said and walked off whistling a tune and his hands in his pockets. Jim went back to swabbing the deck. 

^*^*^

"You imbecile!" Bow yelled, "I ought to kill you for that!" "Sir…it was an accident", said the culprit. "Liar! I know you did that to her on purpose. If you still lie to me", Bow said circling him like a bird of prey and everyone shaking and sweating about what he would do, "I'll have to get into the pea sized brain to find out the truth. Read you memory again. You know how painful it is when I do that. Now I suggest you watch your back. My ship should be here tomorrow to take down this ship and it's captain so we don't have any trouble. I'm taken the girl with me. If anything should happen to her anymore…well…my friend…you'll be very sorry you laid a claw on her."

"Yes sir. But Goloff…", said the creature. "Shush! Now…we only have tomorrow till the rest of our palls get 'ere. /now don't blow the cover. It's been too long and too hard of work. We can take it one more day. Now…dismissed!" Bow ordered. 

^*^*^*^*^

Bow walked up to the bow of the ship. There he found Blade by herself looking out. "Heay", Bow said. She turned her head at him. Pretty as she ever was.  

"So…um…anything exciting happen?" Bow asked being a bit sarcastic. "No. Not really", Blade answered turning her head back out to the black and purple space that was endless to the eye could see. 

"Oh", He stood next o her and leaned on the rim. "I wanted to talk to you. I have this strange feeling that something bad is going o happen soon", Bow blurted out. 

"Doesn't everyone? I've had that feeling a long time", Blade said. "Yeah. I know that. But it's feels like tomorrow night or something. It's about this ship and the crew. Not including me but the other weirdoes", Bow said. 

"The crew? I can't blame ya for thinking that. They do look like pirates or something", Blade said. 

"That's it Blade! I heard some over talking and they said something about a pirate ship coming tomorrow",

"Than we have to warn the captain!", Blade said in an outburst. "No! If you tell anybody then they'll think you're in on it too. It's better to keep this secret. If or when it comes…stay close to me. Ok? I'll protect you", Bow said. 

"Bow…I'll be fine. I can fight and take care of myself", Blade said. "Listen. If it happens I only want you to be safe. I don't want to see anything happen to you", Bow said. 

"Ok. I'll be extremely careful then", Blade said. 

"Just keep your guard up tomorrow and the day after. That's when it's most likely to happen to my feeling of trouble", Bow said and leaned in and kissed her. "I have to go. I promised the captain I'd help her", Blade said as an excuse and ran off before Bow could say anything else. 

Bow smirked at what he said to her. 'Just wait Blade. You can't refuse me after tomorrow. Just you wait', he thought. 

^*^*^*^*^*^

The next day the crew seemed anxious about something. The day seemed longer like the hours had been stretched. But it was the same as always. It just seemed slow because the mind made everyone think that. 

"Heay. You've been quiet most of the day. Something wrong?" Jim asked as he sat down to help peel potatoes with Blade who had done half of the amount she had to cook for everyone. 

"Nothing. Just something nagging at me", Blade said. 

"Like what?" Jim asked. "Nothing. Just about something stupid that's all", Blade said. "It's Bow, ain't it?" Jim said, "Alright. What did he do this time?" "Nothing", Blade said. 

"He kissed you or something?" Jim said. She didn't reply. "He didn't? Tell me he didn't kiss you?" Jim sprang out of his seat. 

"It was only a tap on the lips. I didn't kiss back because it was sudden and I took off running before he could kiss me again. It was nothing Jim. Believe me, it meant nothing", Blade assured. 

"The next time he does that he's dealing with me", Jim muttered. 

"Just drop it", Blade said, "So…what's been happening when you're on deck?" 

"Oh…the same ol' same", then a huge rattled the ship! It threw Jim and Blade out of their seats and practically onto each other. Pan flung all over the floor. 

"What was that?!" blade shouted. "Don't know. Stay here1i'm going up deck!" Jim ordered. The headed for the stairs. Blade ran up after him.

Onto deck the captain was trying to keep everyone calm and everything in order. "Jim! Hurry! Secure the safety lines! We have an ambush of pirates on our tail!" Captain Amelia quickly informed, "Hurry!"  
Then Blade came up deck. "What happened?" blade asked. "I thought I told you to stay put!" Jim scolded. "And miss all the action? I'm helping!" What can I do?" Blade asked. "Help secure all the safety lines! Here. Tie this on your waist and tight." She tied the rope on her waits and ran to Jim at the main mast pole and began tightening the safety line. 

Blade climbed on the ropes on the side bows and looked out from where the ship was. She spotted it.  

"Captain! Starboard at four o'clock low!" Blade yelled the enemy's position. "You heard her men! Fire at will!" Captain Amelia ordered. Most of their shots made no damage to the ship that was half the size as the R.S.S Legacy. Then the pirate ship became a line with the Legacy ship and shot attachment lines. Then pirates jumped onboard the Legacy and swinging on ropes. 

All stood ground on one side. 

Captain Amelia stood close to Jim and Blade. "This isn't good. Why aren't they attacking us yet? Unless…" Amelia looked at the crew. All had smirks and an evil twinkle in their eyes then Bow lead the way. All followed. The pirates across the ship kneed to Bow as he approached. 

""Ben! Keep the wheel steady! Jim There's a sword and a gun under the board by your left foot. Grab one and be ready for battle", Amelia warned on a low tone.  "What about me?" Blade asked. "Blade. Take cover in my quarters", Amelia said. She picked up the sword. "Ok. I'm ready to fight", Blade said. 

"You're ignoring orders Blade. I don't want you…" Blade interrupted. "Sorry ma'am but this is our ship. I'm defending it. It's not like just the two of you stand a chance alone against a whole ship of pirates", Blade said. 

"Captain! I thought your defense would be better than this!" Bow yelled.  

"What is the meaning of this?! Who are you really?" Amelia demanded. 

"You've been looking for me this whole time and I was right under your nose", bow said. 

"Goloff!" Amelia shouted. "Right! Bow Goloff! This ship is finally ours", Bow said and laughed evilly. 

"Blade! Come with me! I don't want to hurt you", Bow said. 

"You want me! Come and get me!" Blade yelled. 

"I know something that will make you come to me", Bow smirked. He stepped forward. He held out his arms in a very eerie way. He began to glow a light maroon red. Then as his air waves around from unexplained winds out of nowhere. Out of his back came out two huge black bat-like wings. 

Then he tore his sleeves off. Then he showed his wrist that had a faint red glow of an out line similar to Blade's except his had a pair of the same type of wings. 

"How'd you find me?!" Blade yelled and demanded to know. "I've know all about you. Ran way from the planet that was anxious to rid you but gave you a chance to live a life well enough to know what life was. But they made you work which was a bit unfair even to my eyes", Bow said, "If you come with me I will never let anyone force you to work under any circumstances again. Come to me…"

Then Blade couldn't help herself. She began walking toward him a few steps. In a trance at the site of her own breed. "Blade!" Jim yelled. That was what woke her out of the trance. 

"Blade! Don't listen to him! He's just like those pirates! He'll backstab you sooner or later!" Jim yelled. "You stay out of it!" Bow yelled. 

Then Dilbert walked out with one his and Amelia's children. "What's all the ruckus up here? The babies are trying to sleep", Dilbert shouted in an outrage. "Dilbert! Go back and lock the door! Pirates out here!" Amelia shouted. Then Bow took his chance. He flew fast without warning and grabbed the baby, and on his way back pushed Jim to the floor. 

"No!" Amelia shouted. 

"One step and the child dies!" Bow said. "What do you want? I'll get it for you just give me my baby!" Amelia shouted. 

"Want! I want to destroy this annoying ship and the space academies. And I want her…Blade", Bow said, "Give me Blade in exchange for your child!" Bow demanded. 

"You son of a …!" Amelia was cut off. "Ok!" Blade shouted. 

"No! Blade! You can't" Jim shouted. 

"Jim. I got a plan. You need to trust me. I'm stronger than I appear. Besides you all don't stand a chance to his fighting standards. I'll get the baby safely to you Amelia", Blade said. 

"Then Before you go. Be careful", Jim said. Then he approached her and leaned to her face close. He kissed her. "just come back to me", Jim whispered. 

"I'm sending one of my men to escort the baby. You send someone with Blade to take the baby back and Blade to me. Fair!" Bow demanded an instant reply. "Agreed. Jim. You walk with Blade and take my baby. Blade whatever your plan is I trust you. Dilbert when the baby is with us you take her back to my quarters and lock the door. And don't come out for any reason. Got it? Move out", Captain Amelia gave the order. 

Then Jim and Blade walked out half way between them and the pirates. Same with the enemy. Then the pirate handed the baby to Jim and the baby was unharmed. Then he took Blades arm roughly and tugged her to come. Jim walked back to his side and gave the baby to Dilbert who took the baby quickly to safety. 

The first thing Bow did was pulled Blade close to him. One strong arm about her waist and she who looked unhappy about it too. 

"Now. Kill them all", he said harshly that only his fellow pirates hear. 

"No! No! Don't do that! Leave them alone!" Blade yelled struggling away as then pirates went after the good guys. 

"Don't struggle. I won't hurt you. Besides I'm keeping you safe from my minions. You should thank me. Besides…humans are weak. But I…your own kind…we're perfect for each other. Forget about Jim. Together we can make the universe bow to our feet and obey every command. You won't have to be hunted again. Not now, not ever. I'll promise you that", Bow said. Then she stopped struggling at his words about being hunted. 

But something in his words was amiss. Something cold and empty about it. Even if she did abandon Jim and the others she'd never fin happiness with Bow. Not with his fake ways and words and promises. No matter what her people do they won't stop till she was dead. Not even Bow could stop that. She gazed out to her comrades. All up corner but their backs defending for their lives. 

"You know…if you weren't such a jerk you would let me be", Blade snarled, "and you wouldn't underestimate me."

"Huh?"

Then as Bow was finding the meaning of her words she broke out of his embrace and expanded her half breed wings and flew to aid her partners. 

"Jim!" then she tackled him opponent who was about to win against him in a sword challenge. Then she flew to another one of their sides.

"My instincts never fail me. Glad you're back Blade. Now what shall be do to dispose of these slime bags?" Amelia asked. "Blade", Jim said, "Doesn't your clan have some sort of an attack that can wipe out half of this number? I remember reading something out of one of Dilbert's books about it." 

"Yes. The Star Wave. But I can't use it. I might hit you two on accident", Blade said. "Well we're prepared for any impacts of attack. So don't worry about us. I vote you use it. I'm willing to take a chance", Amelia said. "Jim? You?" Blade asked. 

"Right now we have no other choice. Go for it. I'll be alright", Jim assured. Blade nodded. "Stay right where you are. Less chance of you getting hit if I stay levitated above you. I hope Bow doesn't realize what I'll try to do and interrupted me. Not all can handle the attack. I'm one of the few who can use its power. Ok. Here I go", Blade said. Then she flew about seven feet above the two. 

'What is she doing?' Bow thought, 'whatever it is I don't like the feel of it.'

Then Blade lifter her hands to the stars above. 

"Guardians of the stars and of us Aerials", she chanted aloud, "I call upon your power! To aid I and my allies in this trouble time. Come forth and entrust your sacred powers to my hands! So mote it be!"

"No! You'll kill yourself!" Bow shouted flying his way toward her. 

Then light shades of pinks, blues, and faint purples gathered into a ball of pure energy of power and destruction. All in her fairs hands it rested for is purpose to be fulfilled by its conjurer. 

Then before she took aim for a circle assault Bow talked her by the waist. Not letting her power charge all the way. But as she tackled her, she let the trigger lose. The attack fell to the pirates on the way to the ground. On accident she hit Jim and Amelia. Forcing then all back at a hard thud to the ground along with the pirates. Then Bow was on top her as he began to pick his upper half up to see if she was ok. 

"Blade?" She said, "yu…you o…ok?" "Bow?" Blade looked confused, "But why?" "No one told you the consequence on the after affects. You freeze from the inside and freeze to death starting from the inside to the out. The power take all the body heat and you freeze", Bow said, "I could bear to see you die like that."

"Bow…" as he got up he clenched his side on where a little of the attack took and intake on him. Unable to dodge it very easily. "You saved me after I knew the risks? I knew the risks. But it's either fight or die trying. But you didn't have to. You better go to your men. I'm too strong for you anyway because of my disability that gives me the trump card in battle. So use this time to escape", Blade whispered. 

"Why are you telling me this?" Bow asked. "Because…I'm returning the favor to avoid you being killed. Besides…our empire will be looking for both of us no matter where we are. You need all the strength you need for them alone. Go", Blade said as she got up. 

"If you say so. But if you ever have trouble with our empire…don't hesitate to call for my help. I'll hear your wing whisper for it", Bow said, "Before I go…" then he gently had her nuzzle her chin in his hand and he kissed her farewell even though she loved another. He quickly called whoever wasn't dead and disappeared below deck. And stole and flew off in one of the departures boats.  

Then she ran over to Amelia and Jim. "Wake up! Wake up! Don't die on me!" Amelia sat up rubbing her head from were she fit something. But Jim didn't get up to move. He just didn't move. "Wake up Jim! You're the only one who cared for me! Plz! don't leave me! Don't leave! You still have you mother to care for. Plz…open your eyes Jim!" she began to cry. Her head on his chest and her hands clenched to him shirt. 

Amelia sat next to her with her back turned to Jim and her. She placed her hand on Blade's shoulder. "It was an accident. I'll tell HQ that. So no murder charges will be held against you. I'm sorry Blade. He was a good sailor and a best friend anyone could have had", Amelia said. 

"Amelia! Honey! Are you ok? What happened?" Dilbert said running toward them. 

"Oh my stars! Jim! What happened?" Dilbert said in an outraged. 

"Come Dilbert. I'll tell you all that happened. Lets leave Blade and Jim alone", Amelia, said. As Amelia got up and started walking away with Dilbert. Blade was looking down on Jim. 

"Don't leave me Jim. Plz don't. I love you", she whispered. Then a few tears fell from her wet cheek and dropped on his lips and sank into his mouth. Then Blade leaned forward to give him a finale kiss. 

A short, cold, lifeless one it was. Then she sat with her body facing away from him. For a few minutes she just sat there crying. 

"Owe…what happened?" said a moaning voice and then Jim all of a sudden sat up slowly rubbing his head, "Blade?"

She looked up forward. "Blade?" it was him. 

"Jim?" then she looked behind her and there Jim was. Alive and well. "Jim! You're alive!" She shouted it and then threw herself on him.

"Owe! Watch the ribs, will ya?" Jim moaned.  "Oh…sorry. I thought you were dead", Blade said still crying now tears of joy. 

"I don't die that easy. Especially by pirates", Jim assured. "Good", Blade said, "by the way did you hear that last sentence before you woke up? That I said?" 

"What did you say?" 

"I love you", Blade said. 

"I think I love you too"

"Sorry I killed you there for a second. But how'd you come back to life? You were dead as a door nail", Blade, asked confused. 

"You're tears Blade", Dilbert answered. 


End file.
